


The Wardrobe Incident

by BurnsLikeIce



Series: The Master And His Pets [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Frottage, I REGRET NOTHING, It's All Halduron's Fault, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Safe For Sarabi, S&M, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsLikeIce/pseuds/BurnsLikeIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lor’themar didn’t realize what he was getting into when he agreed to join Halduron on what initially seemed a harmless adventure. Unfortunately for the Regent Lord, Rommath is truly the Master in his own home and does not hesitate to demonstrate his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wardrobe Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in First-Person PoV, which isn’t something I’m usually keen on. However, before my fellow anti-first-person peeps start running for the hills, please pause to give this tale a chance to change your mind. If you are intrigued by the summary it won’t hurt to read the first paragraph and decide for yourselves if you can endure the dreaded first-person perspective.
> 
> To all, Thank You for reading. I hope you enjoy the tale.

It had been Halduron’s idea but I’m forced to accept responsibility for being foolish enough to go along with it. I can’t even claim the excuse of being drunk for, while I’d had a few glasses of wine, I was far from intoxicated. No, it was my own fault for letting Halduron talk me into spying on the Grand Magister. Now I was trapped unless I wanted Rommath to know I’d dared to sneak into his private chambers. I had no intention of letting him discover that the Reagent Lord of Quel’thalas had been hiding in his wardrobe like a mischievous child. So I resigned myself to staying perfectly silent, ignoring Halduron as best I could considering we were pressed tightly against each other in the cramped space. At least we had a view through the crack of the doors. Rommath had not perceived that his wardrobe wasn’t closed all the way, and I hoped his current “distraction” was enough to keep him from noticing.

I thought about how I’d come to be in this situation. It was madness, surely. I was insane for letting Halduron convince me this was the best way to find out what Rommath was hiding. The Grand Magister had been unusually secretive of late, and Halduron was absolutely convinced that he was practicing some kind of dangerously illicit magic; perhaps Demon summoning or Necromancy. I’d rolled my good eye at that. Rommath might sometimes display questionable morals, but I trusted him not to do anything that could endanger our people. No, I felt it was far more likely that the Grand Magister had adopted a kitten and didn’t want anyone to know. It wouldn’t do for such a stern man to be seen cuddling a tiny ball of mewing fluff. Rommath had his reputation to maintain and kittens were the exact opposite of the image he wished to project. Halduron’s reasons for spying were ridiculous, but curiosity got the best of common sense. If I’d known what I was sneaking into I’d have stayed in my office.

We’d gotten into Rommath’s private chambers without being seen. I’d expected better security than an easily-picked lock on the door, truth be told. I’d half thought that our mission would end with impenetrable magical wards. Neither the Ranger General nor myself could bypass that sort of protection. But, alas, a simple lock was all that protected Rommath’s personal space from trespassers. The ease of entry set off a tiny alarm in my head, but I dismissed it as Halduron prompted me to start searching for evidence of illicit activity. I didn’t bother telling him that I was actually looking for a feline food dish and litterbox.

We’d been searching for less than five minutes when we heard the unmistakable sound of the front door opening. I exchanged an alarmed look with Halduron. Rommath was supposed to be in a meeting with the Blood Magi that should have lasted well into the night! The sound of familiar footsteps spurred us into a silent dash in the opposite direction. We found ourselves in the bedroom, which had no windows and thus no escape. Thinking quickly, I grabbed Halduron and shoved him into the wardrobe before climbing in myself. I closed the door, leaving it cracked open just enough that I could see Rommath enter the room seconds later. I held my breath as he walked past the wardrobe without so much as a glance. It seemed we were safe from discovery for the moment. I was relieved when Rommath walked into the adjoining bathing chamber and closed the door.

My relief dissipated immediately as I noticed a figure lying on the bed. How had we not known the room was occupied when we entered?! I closed my eye in annoyance as I answered my own question; we’d been too focused on finding a place to hide from Rommath. We’d failed to observe the person who was mostly hidden under a thick blanket on the large bed. I heard Halduron’s breath hitch and knew he’d seen the figure as well. Unless that person was deaf or dead, they’d have surely heard us moving through Rommath’s residence. We had not been concerned with noise since we’d thought ourselves to be alone. The bathing room door began to open and my mind raced as I tried to think of a plausible excuse for why Halduron and myself were hiding amongst the Grand Magister’s clothing. I silently hoped Halduron was having better luck at formulating an explanation since our discovery now seemed imminent.

All thought of excuses ground to a halt as Rommath came into full view. He’d changed out of his official robes and into something that went beyond “more comfortable” and into the realm of the absurd. A huff of breath in my hair indicated that Halduron was trying very hard not to laugh. I glared at him over my shoulder before returning my attention to Rommath. The Grand Magister was wearing thigh-high red stockings, a very short black pleated skirt which hung low on his hips, and a too-small red silk dress shirt that was unbuttoned with the tails tied closed around his midsection. A thin black choker studded with alternating rubies and gold spikes graced his neck. The long black hair, usually pulled back in a severe ponytail, was loose and cascaded down his back and over his shoulders like an ebony waterfall. Rommath’s customary mask was nowhere to be seen, leaving his face fully visible. It crossed my mind that the man was rather attractive. It was a shame he always kept his face hidden in public. I shook my head and looked again, still not quite believing what I was seeing. If this was how Rommath always dressed when in his home, then it was no wonder he valued his privacy so greatly. It also explained why he’d chosen a bedroom without windows.

Rommath walked over to the bed and pulled off the blanket in a single sweeping motion. The prone figure whined in protest at the loss of warmth, but otherwise did not react. I could now see enough to tell it was a red-headed man lying on his stomach, but his face was still obscured from view. A fond look graced Rommath’s face as he trailed his fingers down the other man’s spine, ending the caress with a slap to the bare buttocks. It must have stung quite a bit for I heard a muffled yelp.

“Come now, Pet. It’s time to wake up,” Rommath said in a silky voice. He reached out and grabbed a gold chain that was anchored at one end to the bedpost. A sharp tug pulled the prone figure up and back into a kneeling position. The chain leash was attached to a sturdy black leather collar that was partially hidden by the man’s disheveled red hair. Rommath removed the leash from the collar and ordered the man to face him. As the red-head repositioned himself on the bed his face finally came into view. My eyebrows shot upwards in surprise as I recognized Aethas Sunreaver. To discover the Archmage in Rommath’s bed was especially shocking for I’d thought the two Mages disliked one another. Obviously I was wrong.

“Let’s get you dressed, shall we,” Rommath said with a smirk as he ran one hand down the front of Aethas’s torso. I watched that well-manicured hand as it descended to rest between Aethas’s legs. A flash of gold beneath Rommath’s fingers caught my eye and I inhaled in shock as I realized what it was. Aethas was wearing a gold chastity cage! I had no personal experience with such devices, but I had heard about them. This particular chastity cage consisted of a solid gold sheath that fit snuggly over Aethas’s flaccid cock, and was held in place by a gold cockring. The slit at the tip was only large enough to allow the wearer to relieve himself without having to remove the device. The point of this unusual adornment was to prevent the wearer from gaining an erection, resulting in a great deal of sexual frustration. Apparently Aethas was not nearly as “innocent” as his youth implied. Part of me was intrigued by the chastity cage; a fact I found somewhat disturbing. I closed my eye and took a slow, deep breath. I should not be so curious about another man’s flaccid cock, especially when he already had a lover. What Aethas enjoyed in the bedroom was none of my business.

The jingling of bells prompted me to return my attention to Rommath. The older Mage had pulled a small suede sack out of a golden chest that sat at the foot of the bed. From the sack, he removed a delicate gold chain from which hung half a dozen tiny bells. Rommath deftly clamped the two ends of the chain to Aethas’s nipples, tugging gently to make sure it was secure. He then removed a single tiny bell from the sack and hung it from a small loop at the tip of the chastity cage. The next item out of the gold chest was a pair of padded manacles. At Rommath’s prompting, Aethas held his arms out in front of him so the cuffs could be secured around his wrists. As Rommath snapped the manacles into place, he leaned in and softly kissed the red-head’s lips. Aethas immediately responded, but the kiss was brief and he gave a little whimper as Rommath pulled away.

Rommath dug around inside the chest for a moment before pulling out a rather large phallic object. Aethas’s eyes widened and his body noticeably quivered in anticipation. “Eager tonight, are you,” Rommath said with a chuckle as he climbed on the bed behind Aethas. “Very well, Pet. I won’t keep you waiting too long.” The next words out of Rommath’s mouth were obviously a spell, but not one I remembered ever hearing before. The faint pink glow of Arcane magic surrounded the object in Rommath’s left hand. As the glow dissipated I observed a clear oily substance coating the phallic toy. Aethas leaned into Rommath’s touch as the older man caressed his cheek with a free hand. That hand trailed down to the back of Aethas’s neck, following his spine still further down until Rommath’s fingers slipped between the pert cheeks of his ass. The red-head’s eyes closed and his breathing hitched, indicating the exact moment Rommath inserted those long fingers into Aethas’s anus. As more fingers were added, Aethas began to whimper wantonly and wriggle against Rommath’s touch. The movement caused the tiny bells to jingle. “Hold still,” Rommath commanded; his voice noticeably annoyed. Aethas instantly ceased his fidgeting which stopped the tinkling bells, though his soft whimpering continued.

It was several minutes before Rommath was satisfied enough to move forward. He removed his fingers and placed the head of the phallic toy against Aethas’s entrance. He leaned forward to nuzzle his face between the Archmage’s shoulderblades before suddenly biting the skin at the base of Aethas’s neck. The red-head gasped and jerked slightly, causing the tiny bells to ring. Rommath used the distraction to forcibly shove the entirety of the toy’s length inside Aethas. The sudden cry of pain was followed by a low moan of pleasure as Rommath muttered another spell to activate the toy, which started to vibrate. The expression on Aethas’s face at that moment was one of pure bliss.

Rommath smiled smugly as he climbed off the bed to once more rummage inside the gold chest. He pulled out a long, thin riding crop, tested its flexibility, and returned to standing directly in front of Aethas. At the sight of the riding crop Aethas began to breathe faster with excitement. Rommath gently ran the leather tip of the crop over Aethas’s bare chest in a random pattern. “Hands up,” Rommath ordered absently as he swirled the crop around a nipple. Aethas obeyed, raising his bound wrists over his head and keeping them there. The riding crop continued to roam across Aethas’s skin for a bit longer before Rommath shifted position, drew his arm back, and swung the whip. Aethas yelped as the crop hit his left nipple, causing the bells to jingle. Instantly the crop was swung again, hitting his right nipple. The pattern repeated, each strike resulting in a cry from Aethas and the furious tinkling of the tiny bells that adorned him. His pale pink nipples grew darker with each flick of the riding crop. It looked painful, yet the young Archmage seemed to be enjoying the harsh handling.

I’m not sure how long the nipple whipping lasted, but when Rommath finally stopped I was very relieved. I realized I had unconsciously crossed my arms protectively over my chest. Aethas might welcome such treatment, but I certainly had no desire to so much as see it again. Unfortunately, I suspected the image would invade my thoughts every time I heard the tinkling of a small bell. I once again very much wished I had not let Halduron talk me into coming here. Any mental scarring that resulted was entirely his fault.

The tip of the riding crop was once more dragged across Aethas’s skin, this time moving down his abdomen in a lazy swirling pattern. Rommath ran the crop down the length of the gold chastity cage, bringing it to rest against the unprotected scrotum. Aethas was practically vibrating with leashed excitement as he eagerly awaited what came next. Rommath lowered the riding crop and looked into Aethas’s eyes. The red-head met his Master’s gaze and smiled cheekily. The riding crop swung in an upwards arch, hitting Aethas’s scrotum with an alarming force. I gasped in shock as Aethas screamed, his body jerking slightly, yet he made no move to protect himself as Rommath struck him again. I stared in shocked captivation as Aethas was beaten between his legs. He screamed and whimpered with every strike, suffering what must have been excruciating pain, yet never did he plead for Rommath to stop. He did the exact opposite, much to my astonishment. 

“P-Please, Master,” Aethas begged, “please punish my balls!” I shuddered as I watched Rommath continue the scrotal beating. I couldn’t understand how anyone could actually enjoy that magnitude of torture, yet Aethas obviously reveled in the pain. I realized my own breathing was speeding up and told myself it was merely alarm at the grotesque scene before me, nothing more. “I didn’t know Aethas was such an extreme masochist,” Halduron whispered in my ear, his voice barely audible. I glanced behind me, only just able to see Halduron’s face in the dim light. He was watching the scene with a look of horrified fascination. I likely had a similar expression on my own face.

I returned my attention to the room beyond the wardrobe in time to witness Rommath roughly shoving Aethas back onto the bed. I realized that the younger man still had his bound arms raised above his head. Throughout the whipping he had kept those arms up exactly as Rommath had ordered. I idly wondered if Aethas was always so unquestioningly obedient in the bedroom before shaking my head and telling myself it was none of my business. There were some things it was best not to know about one’s subordinates.

I watched as Rommath straddled Aethas’s chest, his short skirt riding up just enough to show a brief flash of red. Suddenly my mind was wondering what exactly Rommath was wearing under that skirt. I felt my pulse begin to race as I imagined the possibilities. Was it a thong or briefs? Did he prefer lace or leather? How big was his cock, anyway? Perhaps he wore a chastity cage of his own. A familiar sensation crept over me as I thought about what Rommath was concealing beneath his skirt. I bit my tongue, using the pain in an attempt to force the unwanted feeling to go away. I insisted to myself that I was NOT aroused by thoughts of Rommath’s taste in undergarments. It was extremely inappropriate considering that he was technically my subordinate. I clung to my denial despite the familiar warmth now spreading throughout my body.

“Hands,” Rommath demanded, his voice refocusing my attention on events outside the wardrobe. Aethas lifted his arms into the air for Rommath to unlock the manacles. “You may now touch me,” Rommath said with an imperious demeanor, as if he were a powerful king allowing a common peasant some great honor. Aethas didn’t appear to mind, however, and his hands were soon rubbing Rommath’s stocking-clad thighs. As his hands moved up towards the hips Aethas was careful to avoid touching the front of the skirt. I could only assume there was an unspoken rule about avoiding that area unless specifically invited. Aethas brought his hands together and laid them flat against Rommath’s toned abdomen. He paused a moment, feeling the movement of muscles under skin as Rommath steadily inhaled and exhaled. Moving upwards once more, Aethas’s slim fingers undid the knot holding Rommath’s red shirt closed. His hands slid under the silken material, slipping the garment off the older man’s shoulders. Rommath removed the shirt and carelessly tossed it away.

My breath hitched as I caught site of Rommath’s bare chest. It was comprised of lean muscle under flawlessly smooth skin with two perfectly pink nipples. That much I’d expected. What caught me off guard was the piercings. Dangling from each of Rommath’s erect nipples was an inch-long gold “rising phoenix” charm, much like the design featured on the banners that adorned most of Silvermoon. I could not suppress a huff of stifled laughter as I made note of how very patriotic the Grand Magister’s nipples were. If anyone questioned his loyalty to our people in the future, he’d have only to remove his shirt to assuage all doubts.

Aethas, who had removed his hands when the shirt came off, eagerly resumed his exploration of Rommath’s body. His hands ran up the outside of Rommath’s arms, over the shoulders, and down the pectoral muscles, finally coming to rest over the pierced nipples. Aethas trailed his fingertips across the darker pink skin of the areolas, careful not to touch the actual nipples. Rommath gave a soft hum of pleasure as Aethas gently tugged one of the piercings. The red-head grasped a nipple between finger and thumb and squeezed hard, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Rommath. Aethas began to play in earnest, alternately pinching, rubbing, and stroking each hard little nub, and tugging at the phoenix piercings. Rommath closed his eyes and moaned in delight as Aethas’s deft fingers teased his sensitive nipples.

This went on for nearly ten minutes before Rommath reached up to grasp Aethas by the wrists. “Enough, Pet,” he said with a husky voice, desire clearly visible in his green eyes. As Rommath moved from his position straddling Aethas’s chest, I could not help but notice a significant bulge beneath his skirt that had not been there previously. It seemed teasing the Grand Magister’s nipples had resulted in another part of him becoming hard. Rommath leaned back against a large pile of pillows at the head of the large bed, spreading his legs wide as he settled into place. He motioned with one hand for Aethas to approach. As the red-head came within reach, Rommath leaned forward and grabbed the chain connecting his nipples, dragging him forward until Aethas was kneeling between his legs.

“Time to put that gorgeous mouth of yours to work, Pet,” Rommath purred as he leaned back and lifted his skirt, revealing a pair of ladies’ red lace panties. I was delighted to finally see what Rommath had been concealing under that skirt. Aethas appeared to share in that delight and he settled between Rommath’s legs so that he could use his mouth as he’d been ordered. I watched in rapt captivation as Aethas first nuzzled Rommath’s inner thigh, then proceeded to press his parted lips against the bulge of Rommath’s cock. The Grand Magister’s breathing sped up as Aethas licked, nuzzled, and sucked him through the thin lacy fabric of his panties. Rommath began to erotically run his hands over his own body. He eventually settled into teasing his nipples as Aethas’s mouth worked between his legs. Rommath’s half-closed eyes and low moans of pleasure were clear indicators he was enjoying himself. I wondered how much longer the delicate lace fabric could contain his growing erection.

Aethas paused in his ministrations to shift position slightly. He opened his mouth and nipped at the waistband of Rommath’s lacy underwear. Using only his teeth, Aethas began to pull the panties down. Rommath lifted his hips up off the bed to allow easier removal of his panties. Crawling backwards, Aethas dragged the lacy red garment all the way down and off Rommath’s stocking-clad legs. He then crawled back to kneel in his original spot, the red panties still clasped tightly in his mouth. I didn’t notice what happened to the lacy undergarment after that; I was too busy ogling Rommath’s cock. It was huge! Not so monstrous as to cause problems for lovers, but still considerably larger than average for an elf. In addition to its impressive size, Rommath had multiple gold bar piercings running along the underside in a neat row, with one large hoop of gold protruding through the tip. I absently wondered how long Rommath had had those adornments. It was possible the piercings were older than I was, and that thought was somehow very appealing.

Aethas leaned in and ran his tongue along Rommath’s shaft from base to tip. He nuzzled the hard cock, placing a kiss on each golden bar and hoop. “Stop,” Rommath interrupted. “Lay on your back with your hands over your head.” Aethas quickly moved to obey while Rommath stood up and removed his short black skirt. He now wore only the thin choker around his neck, and the thigh-high red stockings. I thought to myself that I’d never seen such a magnificent sight as I watched Rommath slide back onto the bed. He crawled over to Aethas and settled between the parted legs. He regarded the red-head for a moment before gesturing with one hand and muttering a spell. A pale golden mist wrapped around Aethas’s wrists and solidified into a set of cuffs connected by a short length of chain. Another formed and stretched from the cuffs to the headboard, where it magically attached itself. Rommath forced Aethas’s legs further apart and removed something from between the cheeks of his ass. I recognized the object as Rommath tossed it off the bed. I’d forgotten about that phallic purple toy.

Rommath leered at Aethas as he forced the younger man’s legs up and forward until knees and chest touched. He positioned the head of his cock against Aethas’s entrance. I inhaled sharply as Rommath brutally plunged his cock balls-deep into Aethas. The red-head cried out at the sudden intrusion, but as Rommath began to move the cry turned to needy whimpers and moaning. It wasn’t long before Rommath was thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. He paused to lean forward and place a soft kiss on Aethas’s lips. “I think,” he said as he pulled away, “that I’m in the mood for something different.” Aethas whined in protest as Rommath pulled completely out of him. “Roll over, Pet. I want you on your knees for this.”

In seconds Aethas had flipped himself over on all fours, presenting his pert ass for Rommath to pick up where they’d left off. With a wave of his hand Rommath dispelled the magic cuffs that bound his Pet’s wrists, making it easier for Aethas to brace himself against the soft mattress. I held my breath as I watched Rommath use one hand to stroke himself a few times as he prepared to reenter Aethas. I noticed a drop of precum glistening as it slid down the hoop piercing in the head of Rommath’s cock. I licked my lips as the unmistakable feeling of arousal began to build inside me. I shook my head, trying in vain to dismiss the feeling as I watched Rommath bury his large cock fully inside Aethas’s buttocks. Rommath soon established a fast yet steady rhythm while Aethas continued to moan and whimper and beg for more. Rommath’s long fingernails clawed at the red-head’s back and sides, leaving long red scratches in their wake, and even a few crimson drops of blood. I couldn’t look away from the pair as they went at it like lynxes in mating season. This was no gentle lovemaking; it was pure fucking. And, as I beheld the frenzied activity on the bed, I realized that I had never been more aroused in my life.

Halduron’s heavy breathing on the back of my neck indicated that he was just as affected as I by the sight before us. I was determinedly not thinking about the ever increasing pressure in my trousers. I might not be able to help my body’s reaction to seeing such a pornographic scene play out in front of me, but I was absolutely NOT going to touch myself while hiding in Rommath’s wardrobe! My resolve waivered as I felt Halduron press himself even closer against the back of my body. I could feel a distinct bulge pressing against my rear. Halduron wrapped one arm around my torso as he began to rub himself against me. It seemed my friend didn’t care that he was crossing a personal boundary so long as he got off. I tried to ignore him but it proved impossible. Between watching Rommath fuck Aethas and the feel of Halduron rutting against my leather-clad buttocks, my resolve shattered. I reached down and undid the front of my trousers, released my straining erection, and began to stroke myself.

Halduron buried his face against my neck in an attempt to stifle the sound of his increasingly heavy breathing. My skin tingled with every huff of warm breath that passed his lips. I tried to ignore him and focus on my own pleasure. This became impossible when I felt Halduron’s other hand slip down between my legs to cup my scrotum. I gasped audibly as my friend shamelessly fondled my balls. Any illusions that what we were doing was purely platonic shattered as I melted into Halduron’s embrace. My friend had not merely crossed a personal boundary line; he’d obliterated it. I stopped paying any attention to Rommath and Aethas; my full focus was now on the feel of Halduron’s muscular body pressed tightly against my back. I found myself wondering what it would feel like to have his hard cock thrusting inside me instead of against me. Unfortunately, there was not enough space inside the wardrobe for such activity. I had to content myself with Halduron’s hand molesting me as I masturbated.

Suddenly, the steady rhythm Halduron had maintained as he rubbed his trapped erection against my buttocks faltered. His grip on me tightened almost painfully as his breathing turned ragged. He began to moan but quickly silenced himself by sinking his teeth into the flesh of my neck. I yelped at the sudden pain. The bite sent a ripple of pleasure coursing down my body. I tightened my grip on my cock and began to stroke myself faster. I needed release. I knew the feeling building inside me meant I wouldn’t last much longer. Halduron raised his head and bit my ear as his strong hand squeezed my balls. Those sensations sent me over the edge. I bit my free hand just in time to muffle the low moan that tried to escape my throat.

As I came down from the high of orgasm, I remembered where I was and who I was with. I felt Halduron tense behind me as he removed his hands from my person and assumed he was thinking the same as I. There was a very awkward conversation in our immediate future, but first we needed to escape Rommath’s chambers. I quietly tucked myself back into my trousers and preyed the Grand Magister would not be too upset that I’d stained the interior of his wardrobe with my seed. Hopefully I hadn’t made a mess on any of his robes; I had no desire to spend the next few days dodging fireballs.

Thinking of Rommath, I cautiously peered through the crack of the wardrobe’s doors. The two Mages were still locked together in brutal passion. Rommath was pounding into Aethas’s ass at a frantic pace, each thrust eliciting a loud moan or whimper from the younger man. Rommath’s long fingernails dug into the flesh of Aethas’s hips, his grip visibly tightening as he threw his head back to scream something unintelligible. Aethas remained on his hands and knees as Rommath collapsed on top of him, obviously spent. The two men were panting heavily as they disentangled from one another. Rommath rolled off Aethas, coming to rest on his back. “G-Good boy,” Rommath said as he caught his breath. Aethas made a sound that could only be described as a purr. The red-head lowered himself beside Rommath and curled against the older man’s side, resting his head on his Master’s chest. Rommath wrapped one arm around Aethas and began to run his long fingers through the soft red hair. “Sleep, Pet. You’ve earned it,” Rommath whispered so softly I only just made out the words.

Aethas was asleep almost as soon as his Master gave permission. I watched the young man cuddle snuggly against Rommath’s side with a content smile on his lips. It looked like the Archmage would be sleeping very soundly tonight. I turned my attention back to Rommath in hope that he’d soon join his “pet” in slumber so that we could finally escape the wardrobe. The Grand Magister’s eyes drooped closed and I listened for the tell-tale evening out of his breathing that would indicate sleep.

“You can come out now,” Rommath said as he opened his eyes and stared directly at the wardrobe. He knew we were there! But how? Surely he’d not heard us over the screams and moans of his own activities? I swallowed nervously as Rommath narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “I already know you’re there, so stop hiding before I decide to lock you in that wardrobe.”

Halduron nudged my shoulder. We both knew there was no getting out of the situation with our dignity intact at this point. I sighed in resignation as I reluctantly opened the door and emerged from the wardrobe. Halduron followed, trying in vain to hide the damp stain at the front of his trousers. I made no effort to hide the evidence of my own orgasm. We were well and truly caught, and I was determined to take the consequences with my head held high. I was unlikely to die of embarrassment, and the entire situation was my own fault for allowing Halduron to drag me into something I knew full well was a bad idea.

“Did you enjoy the show,” Rommath asked with a knowing smirk. I felt my ears grow hot as they turned red with embarrassment. I noticed Halduron was intently studying the weave of the carpet beneath his boots. Rommath’s gaze was very intense and I found myself shifting my weight and fidgeting like a schoolboy who’d been caught misbehaving by a stern teacher. All the excuses I’d prepared previously seemed woefully inadequate. I gathered what little dignity I had left, cleared my throat, and took a deep breath.

“The ‘show’ was…very stimulating,” I said in a voice that sounded far steadier than I felt. “I’ve learned a great deal this evening,” I continued. “One thing I would still like to know is how you knew we were here?” Rommath snorted. He seemed almost amused as he answered.

“Did you honestly believe that a single lock on the door is my only protection from trespassers?” The Grand Magister shook his head in mild exasperation as he continued. “I have powerful wards set to…dissuade intruders. Had you been anyone else the defensive spells would have activated,” Rommath informed us. “The wards also alert me when anyone, welcome or not, enters my chambers.”

“Why didn’t these wards react to us,” Halduron asked. He’d finally stopped studying the carpet and turned his attention to the conversation. Rommath’s smirk faded as he considered how to answer. I, too, wanted to know how such supposedly powerful protective wards would fail to activate against us.

“There are only four people besides myself who are allowed to pass at will into my chambers,” Rommath began, his voice turning serious. “The two of you are among that number.” My questioning look prompted him to continue his explanation. “Should I be killed or otherwise incapacitated, it is not unreasonable to expect that life will continue without me.” My eye widened in shock as I realized what Rommath was saying. He trusted us! No doubt he kept important papers, reports and possibly artifacts in his private chambers. Should he no longer be able to fulfill his duties as Grand Magister, his successor would need those items. Rommath trusted us in his private chambers because he knew that one day we might need to set his affairs in order. Rommath’s reasoning was practical, if depressing. I felt touched and resolved to not betray his trust again. Next time I entered these chambers, it would be at the Grand Magister’s invitation.

“So you knew full well we were here,” Halduron began, “and decided that instead of confronting us for trespassing, you’d put on ladies clothing and fuck your boyfriend right in front of us? In what world is that a logical course of action?” It was now Rommath’s turn to blush, his long ears drooping slightly as they flushed pink. Halduron smiled wryly at Rommath’s sudden discomfort. The Grand Magister was seldom at a loss for words, but he had no ready response for Halduron’s query. I suspected that Rommath enjoyed being watched but held my tongue.

“We should leave,” I stated as I nudged Halduron towards the door. “We’ve intruded long enough. I’m sure that after such vigorous…activity you’d like to rest without our prying eyes.” I turned to leave but managed only two steps before an invisible force yanked me backwards. Halduron and I both fell against the foot of the bed. I glared at Rommath as I regained my footing. His body might be tired, but his magic was strong as ever.

“Not just yet, Lor’themar,” Rommath said with a sadistic smile. “You broke into my home. You invaded my privacy and failed to announce yourselves when it became clear I was about to indulge in a very intimate activity. You did not know that the wards would allow you access, thus your trespassing cannot go unpunished.” Rommath grinned with feral delight as spoke of punishment. I had a very bad feeling about where this was going.

“You aren’t going to beat us with that riding crop, are you?” Halduron’s voice held a note of incredulity. I dearly hoped there would be no whipping of any kind in whatever Rommath had planned for us. I was not nearly as keen on pain as Aethas, and did not wish to explain the circumstances behind such injuries to the Healers. It wouldn’t do for rumors about my assumed sexual activities to spread. People already told jokes about the perceived relationship between myself and my two advisors; I did not need to add further fuel to the rumor mill.

“I don’t plan on hurting you,” Rommath said in a playful voice. “I do, however, think you would benefit from learning impulse control. You are both grown adults that should know better than to break into someone’s private property.” Neither Halduron nor myself could look Rommath in the eye after that statement. He was right, of course. We really had behaved like reckless children. I felt ashamed at how we’d violated Rommath’s trust for such a ridiculous reason. I silently vowed that such a violation would not occur again. 

“I see you’re both repentant of your actions,” Rommath observed. “Good. Now drop your pants.” My ear twitched in sudden irritation at the commanding tone. I was the Regent Lord of Quel’thalas, dammit, and I would NOT be ordered to remove any article of clothing by a subordinate! A glance at Halduron’s facial expression showed that he was similarly annoyed at being ordered about by Rommath. The Grand Magister was not pleased at our silent defiance. He gestured sharply with his hand. I suddenly felt as if I was choking. I tried to reach up towards my throat but found myself unable to move my limbs. A sideways glance showed Halduron was experiencing the same sort of paralysis. Just as my vision started to grow hazy, Rommath lifted his spell. Halduron and I both fell to our knees, gasping and desperately gulping in air. Once I’d recovered enough to stand I was on my feet and glaring at the Grand Magister with such malice that I was amazed he didn’t suddenly combust. Halduron was eyeing Rommath cautiously; much in the same manner as I’d seen him watch wild dragonhawks.

“You are obviously under the misapprehension that Rank and Title mean something here,” Rommath ground out through clenched teeth. “This is MY home, and I am the ONLY Master within these chambers. Do I make myself clear?” The barely-restrained fury in Rommath’s words was enough to dampen my own anger. I glanced at the still sleeping form of Aethas and realization struck. Outside these rooms Aethas was a powerful Archmage with his own opinions who was more than willing to stand against Rommath in an argument. But within these chambers, Aethas was an obedient Pet who served his Master without question. This was Rommath’s personal domain and he was Master of all who dared enter. I had made a critical mistake in challenging Rommath’s authority within these walls. Here, I was no Lord. My title ceased to have meaning the second I stepped over the threshold. Rommath currently saw me only as a disobedient pet that needed to be punished.

This epiphany of my situation rendered me momentarily speechless as I stared at Rommath as if seeing him for the first time. I considered my options very briefly before deciding to do something I’d never willingly done before: I surrendered. Apparently Rommath accurately read my suddenly submissive demeanor, for his jaw relaxed slightly and he lowered his hand to rest on his bare chest. “I see you comprehend your current position,” he said, his voice significantly calmer. “Now, if the two of you are done testing my non-existent patience, Drop. Your. Pants.” This time I obeyed immediately. Halduron hesitated only long enough to see that I was doing as instructed before undoing his own trousers. We soon stood at attention before Rommath, bare from waist to knees. I idly wondered if he’d have us remove our boots as well.

Rommath shifted on the bed, lifting Aethas with him as he sat up. The red-head whimpered and began to stir as Rommath gently shook him awake. Once the younger man’s glowing green eyes were fully open, Rommath pressed his lips against Aethas’s ear. “Look what I have for you, Pet,” he said softly. “These two have been very naughty and need to be punished. What do you think we should do with them?” Aethas blinked a few times before smiling mischievously. I’d never seen that particular look on his face, but I assumed it did not bode well for us. Aethas turned his head and whispered something to Rommath so quietly that I was unable to hear even a single word. Rommath nuzzled Aethas’s neck and smiled. “Perfect,” he said, turning his attention back to us. “You read my mind.”

I shared a worried glance with Halduron. After witnessing that pair’s idea of a “good time” we had plenty of reason to be concerned. I wondered if any bells would be used. The idea crossed my mind of having a string of bells wrapped around my cock and balls and being forced to “play” a song by jiggling my genitals. It was perhaps the most absurd idea to pop into my head all evening and I quickly dismissed it. Obviously being around Rommath in his private environment was dangerous for my imagination.

“I won’t keep you in suspense much longer, my little hawks,” Rommath practically purred at us. The nickname caught me off-guard, but I had no time to ponder why he’d chosen it. The next words out of Rommath’s mouth were a spell that sounded entirely too beautiful; almost like a song in springtime. I somehow doubted the effects would be as appealing as the words. I was proven right as a pale purple mist surrounded my cock, wrapping around it from tip to base and even looping under my balls. I felt an uncomfortable amount of pressure as the mist began to solidify. Within moments my flaccid cock was snuggly sheathed in a vibrant lavender chastity cage. The sensation was…strange. I glanced at Halduron and observed that his groin was similarly encased. The only difference was that his cage was a bright sky blue in color.

“That should remind the two of you to curb any future breaking-and-entering impulses,” Rommath commented, his eyes glistening in amusement. “Now, strip off the rest of your clothing and kneel on the bed.” We obeyed Rommath’s command and were soon kneeling as instructed upon the massive mattress. Aethas crawled forward and stretched out on his back between us. “Master,” he called softly, “may I play now?” Rommath’s smile as he gazed down at Aethas was the most unguarded expression I’d ever seen on his face. Somehow I felt less trepidation about our imminent “punishment” after seeing how much the sadistic bastard cared for his Pet. I’d almost call the emotion “love.”

Rommath reached between Aethas’s legs and carefully removed the gold chastity cage. The red-head’s breathing began to speed up almost immediately as his cock was freed of its prison. Rommath’s elegant fingers lightly trailed up and down the length of flesh. I was impressed with how fast Aethas went from flaccid to painfully erect. I wondered if that was a side-effect of wearing the cage long-term, or if he was just naturally gifted. The sting of Rommath’s hand striking my thigh reminded me that I needed to pay sole attention to “Master” right now.

“Aethas is going to give you a lesson in being a Good Pet,” Rommath stated, his voice demanding our undivided attention. “You will do as he orders, and ONLY as he orders. All other stimuli are to be ignored. Failure to obey will result in unpleasant chastisement. Do you understand?” I decided I did not want to know what Rommath’s idea of “unpleasant” was in this context. I nodded along with Halduron to show my acceptance. “Very well,” he said with a smirk, “you may begin the lesson.”

Aethas hesitated at first. He clearly wasn’t used to giving orders in the bedroom. With softly muttered reassurances from Rommath, the red-head finally found his “command” voice. “Suck me. I want to feel both of your mouths at once.” A small thrust of his hips indicated exactly what part of him Aethas wanted us to suck. This was new territory for me and I was uncertain how to proceed. Halduron caught my eye as he leaned down to lick the entire length of Aethas’s erection from base to tip. I followed my friend’s example and licked, though I could not resist swirling my tongue around the head of Aethas’s cock. From the moan that motion elicited, I decided I was on the right track. Halduron’s mouth joined my own and we began to lick, suck, and lightly nip at every inch of Aethas’s straining member. I felt a sense of accomplishment to hear even more moans of pleasure as we worked. This wasn’t so bad, really.

I yelped in surprise as a hand suddenly connected with my bare buttocks. I met Rommath’s piercing gaze over my shoulder. “Get your pretty mouth back on that cock,” he ordered. “This is your only warning.” I did as ordered, my lips brushing against Halduron’s as we sucked on Aethas. Over the next several minutes I felt several more “distractions” strike my rear, and heard a few muffled yelps from Halduron as his own ass fell victim to Rommath’s hand. We stayed focused on the task assigned us and tried to disregard the stinging sensation in our respective rear ends. Deciding to make up for my previous distraction, I took the head of Aethas’s cock completely into my mouth and pressed my tongue against the slit, eagerly licking off the precum. “S-Stop! Stop,” Aethas ordered, his voice sounding as if he was struggling to keep himself from coming too soon. I immediately released his cock from my mouth and awaited further instruction. “T-That was…very good,” he praised. “Now we’ll move on to something more challenging.”

“More challenging” was looking rather ominous to me. Aethas had me positioned on my hands and knees in the center of the bed. Halduron was kneeling at the foot of the bed, with a blindfold over his eyes and his hands tied behind his back. He was under orders to remain perfectly still and silent no matter what he heard or felt. I couldn’t help but feel relieved that I wasn’t the one having to obey that particular command. Aethas caught my attention as he crawled over to my spot on the bed, dragging a bag containing a pair of three-foot-long gold poles with him. “I have something different in mind for you,” the red-head stated as he pulled a set of four padded leather cuffs out of the bag. “Master was kind enough to let me play with you. I want to share you with him.” I blinked furiously as I tried to process what Aethas meant. Share me? I decided I did not want to be “shared” by both Mages at once. But there was that traitorous little voice in my head daring to suggest it might be fun. I told myself I was trembling in horror; not anticipation.

Aethas secured the leather cuffs around my wrists and ankles, checking to make sure they were neither too tight nor too loose. Next came the gold poles, which I still hadn’t figured out the purpose of. Aethas attached the end of one pole to a metal ring on my left wrist cuff. He then attached the other end to an identical ring on my right wrist cuff, forcing my arms apart. Now I knew what the bars were for. Aethas attached the second bar to each of my ankle cuffs, forcing my legs to spread further apart than was comfortable and robbing me of my ability to run. “There we go,” Aethas said cheerfully. “All ready to begin.”

Apparently Rommath was not ready, for he was running his hands all over Halduron’s body. His long fingernails leaving red marks on the pale skin. I watched as Rommath reached out to grab something off the bed beside him. The object appeared to be a ten-inch-long jade tentacle sculpture. With a single word, the sculpture suddenly began to wriggle and writhe as if it were alive. Rommath smirked and proceeded to insert the animated jade figure up Halduron’s ass. My friend’s breathing grew faster as the wriggling tentacle disappeared inside him, but he did not make a single sound. I was greatly impressed at his self-control. Rommath studied Halduron’s face for a moment before turning his attention to me.

“I don’t want you distracted,” Rommath commented with a slight frown. “We need to turn you slightly. Help me shift him around, Pet.” Two sets of hands pushed against me until I’d turned in a partial circle. Halduron was now on my blind side and I felt a pang of distress upon realizing I could no longer see him. And, thanks to his orders, I couldn’t hear him, either. I was surprised at how intensely I was affected by the lack of visual confirmation that Halduron was alright. My distress must have been very strong, for it took several minutes for me to recognize that Rommath was talking to me. He had cupped my face in his hands, one thumb caressing my lower jaw. His voice was unusually gentle as he spoke. “Shhhhh, it’s alright, young one,” he told me. “Halduron is perfectly fine. He’s still on the bed, only a few feet away from you. I won’t let anything happen to either of my little hawks.” I slowly calmed down as Rommath continued to comfort me and assure me that Halduron was still there even if I couldn’t see him. As I finally regained control of myself, I realized I’d been whimpering like a lost lynx cub. My ears flushed scarlet in embarrassment as the full absurdity of the situation hit me. Of course Halduron was still there. It wasn’t like me to completely go to pieces for such a ridiculous reason.

“You had a panic attack,” Rommath explained, his voice still gentle as he answered a question I never. “You’re used to being in control and have been put into a scenario where you have none. Beyond that, I can’t say why you reacted so strongly. I suggest you talk to Halduron about it.” I was less than enthusiastic about having a heart-to-heart about my panic attack. We already had the terribly awkward Wardrobe Discussion to get through; I didn’t need yet another embarrassing topic to address.

Rommath lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. I was surprised at the concern he displayed. “You have a choice, my little hawk,” he told me. “We can stop here, or we can continue. Do you want to quit?” I narrowed my eye at that word choice. Rommath knew full well that I despised quitting anything unless there was no choice. Of course I would continue! And I’d show Rommath and Aethas exactly how “good” I could be. I didn’t even have to say anything; Rommath knew by the look on my face that I wasn’t ready to stop. “Good boy,” he said with a smile. “You’ll enjoy this next bit.”

Five minutes later and I was wondering why I didn’t take the chance to escape when the opportunity presented itself. I was extremely frustrated due to the chastity cage that prevented me from gaining an erection. Aethas was fondling my balls as he ran his tongue around my anus. At the other end, Rommath’s large cock was fucking my face. He’d cast a very useful spell that allowed me to breath despite having his impressive length thrusting down my throat. I was trying to give Rommath the best blowjob I could, although I suspected I wasn’t very good at it. He seemed to be enjoying himself regardless, so I considered it a win. I faltered slightly when Aethas inserted the first finger. After that, the sensation of him stretching my entrance was too distracting to focus properly on pleasing Rommath. The older Mage soon pulled out of my mouth and began to unbuckle the spreader bar from my wrists. I wondered if we were finished until he fastened my wrists together and looped my arms around his neck. “This is where the real fun starts,” he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. I watched over my shoulder as Aethas removed the spreader bar from between my ankles. I wasn’t yet sure what they had planned, but something told me it was going to be an unforgettable experience.

Aethas and Rommath both ran their hands over my body, fingers trailing lightly over my old scars and gently caressing my most sensitive places. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning in pleasure as they each claimed a nipple to toy with. Aethas trailed soft kisses down my back as one hand reached between my leds, encouraging me to spread my limbs further apart by teasing the sensitive flesh of my inner thighs. Rommath seemed to be fascinated with the scar that marred my face. He began at my ruined eye, placing a kiss just above it before trailing his hot tongue up my scar ‘til he reached its highest point. He then kissed the scar directly beneath my eye and trailed his tongue down its length until he reached the end. It was the first time anyone had acknowledged my scar without indicating either pity or disgust. Rommath moved on from the scar to my neck, where he nibbled and licked and bit every bit of the soft skin he could get his mouth on. Behind me, Aethas was beginning to get impatient.

Rommath suddenly grabbed my thighs and pulled me on top of him. He fell back to rest against a pile of fluffy pillows as I straddled his hips, my arms still bound and looped around his neck. Aethas took the lead at that point. Softly muttered words were followed by the feeling of warm oily fluid coating my entrance. Aethas nudged me into position, lining my ass up with Rommath’s erection before pressing his own length against his Master’s. Rommath held me up as Aethas pulled me down, impaling me on their twin cocks. Light, it hurt! Rommath by himself would have been a challenge, and Aethas, while smaller, was not actually small. Together they too much. I bit my lip and whimpered as Rommath lifted my bound arms from around his neck. Together he and Aethas slowly began to turn me around so that I was facing the red-head, spinning me on their cocks. They then began to tentatively thrust against each other inside me. The pain exploded into pleasure as Aethas shifted position and found the spot he’d been searching for. I focused on breathing as the red-head relentlessly pounded into me. Rommath stopped moving entirely, but I found I didn’t care so long as Aethas kept hitting that special spot inside me.

I don’t know how long we remained locked together like that, with Rommath buried balls-deep inside me as Aethas continuously thrust his cock in and out at just the right angle. Finally, Aethas’s rhythm began to falter. It wasn’t long before he came with a cry of ecstasy that turned into a low moan. He pulled out as soon as his orgasm ended, leaving only Rommath’s pierced cock still inside me. That seemed to be what the older man was waiting for. With one forceful thrust upwards, Rommath gained my attention through the haze of pleasure that had enveloped me. “Ride me,” he commanded as he spun me around to face him. I wasn’t sure what he meant at first, but quickly realized what he wanted. I started by lifting myself almost entirely off him before slamming back down to once more impale myself on his large cock. I shifted the angle a little at a time until it was just right for both of us. I had no idea how long I’d been riding him before I started to tire, but it felt like hours. Rommath encouraged me to keep going with both his hands and voice, though my mind had stopped processing words by that point. Finally, he dug his fingernails into my thighs, arching his back and moaning as he achieved orgasm, filling me with his seed.

I collapsed against Rommath’s chest, utterly spent, thoroughly exhausted, and incredibly sore. I nuzzled Rommath’s neck as we both strived to catch our breath. Aethas snuggled up against Rommath’s side, nudging me over so he had room to rest his head on Rommath’s chest. I raised an eyebrow at the red-head; he was absolutely the cuddliest adult I’d ever encountered. I rolled off Rommath and chanced a look over at Halduron. He was in the same kneeling position he’d been ordered to maintain, still making no audible noise. Somehow the blindfold had slipped down to hang around his neck. He was staring at me in rapt fascination, his eyes wider than I’d ever seen them. His mouth was open slightly, and his breathing was coming fast and shallow. I noticed something odd between his legs; it looked as though he’d spilled something. I briefly wondered if it was some kind of spell before I finally realized what the fluid actually was. Somehow, Halduron had managed to come despite his chastity cage.

“It happens sometimes,” Rommath suddenly stated. I looked over and noted that he, too, was staring at Halduron. “Not every male can manage it, but it’s not a particularly rare feat.” Rommath shifted on the bed so that he could wrap an arm around Aethas, who appeared to have fallen asleep. “You may move now, Halduron. You two little hawks can get dressed and be on your way if you wish. We’re done.” Halduron wasted no time in freeing his hands and removing the still-wriggling tentacle toy from his ass. He tossed it across the room and crawled off the bed. I joined him as we sorted out whose clothing was whose.

“Remember,” Rommath said as we gathered our clothes, “what happens here is between the four of us and no other. Do NOT discuss our personal activities where you might be overheard.” I snorted at that. I had no intention of ever discussing this experience once I left. As I pulled my trousers up I noticed a very purple problem. “Rom- ah, Master,” I questioned, “I wonder if you might be inclined to remove the chastity cage?” Rommath studied me a moment before responding. “You are invited to dinner in five days’ time,” he informed us in his most formal voice. “Perhaps I will allow your release then, provided you behave.” I exchanged a look with Halduron. Neither of us was pleased with this development, but since Rommath was the only one who could remove the magically created cages, we were at his mercy. “In the meantime,” he continued, “should you notice unusual discoloration or pain in that area, find me immediately. I have no desire for either of you to be permanently damaged.”

“Well,” I began as I fastened the last of my clothing, “if that’s all, we need to be going.” Rommath made a neutral humming noise in acknowledgement of my statement. His eyelids slid shut as he laid his head back on the pillows, one arm wrapped around Aethas as the red-head cuddled against his side. I took the lack of verbal response as a dismissal and hurried towards the doorway. The feeling of the chastity cage under my trousers as I walked was something I realized I’d have to get used to. Halduron appeared to also be moving in a slightly awkward manner. No doubt we’d both be counting the days ‘til Rommath’s dinner party.

Just as I was about to close the bedroom door, a stern voice spoke. “Lor’themar,” Rommath ordered without opening his eyes. “Feed the cat on your way out.” As I pulled the door shut behind me, I remembered the original purpose for our intruding in the Grand Magister’s private quarters. I flashed a triumphant “I told you so” grin at Halduron. The Ranger General accepted defeat with the maturity I’d come to expect in such situations; he made an obscene gesture and stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed quietly and headed towards the dining area, where a fluffy ginger kitten was sitting impatiently beside an empty food dish. As the tiny creature mewed demandingly I quickly found meat for the cat’s dinner and filled the bowl. I watched in amusement as the kitten dove into its food with a voracious appetite that belied its small size.

“It seems Rommath has a soft spot for gingers,” Halduron commented from directly behind me. I looked over my shoulder and met his gaze. I realized something important in that instant. “Rommath may like red-heads,” I replied, nervously licking my lips as I turned to face him, “but I’ve always preferred blondes.” Halduron’s eyes widened as he caught my meaning. He hesitated only a second before closing the short distance between us. As he kissed me, I couldn’t help but think that the impending Wardrobe Conversation we needed to have wouldn’t be as awkward as I’d previously feared.


End file.
